


Wrong side of the Experiment

by Ried_chan



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Captivity, Experiment, M/M, Torture, vampire!Sherlock, werewolf!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had not expected that after getting bitten he would be captured and thrown in a research facility so soon and never would he have guessed that he would not be the test subject. Experiments were expected but how will he manage to hide his true nature and survive this when his “flatmate” is apparently extremely smart and not just that, he is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong side of the Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is unbetad. My mother language is not English it is Swedish so my grammar might not be perfect and if U do find faults please tell me so I can fix them.  
> I do not own any (Ok some are original characters..) of the characters, this is simply a work by a fan for fans. I hope you enjoy it as you continue reading!

He had been caught, how he had dreaded for this day to come.

Slowly did he inspect the room he had been thrown into. The room was huge and clinically clean. By the way it was constructed and laid out there really was no mistaking it, this was a room made to keep something human, yet not human in. Something that had strength beyond any human or wild animal.

The first thing he noted was the white reinforced walls and looking up he saw the window that was without a doubt bullet proof and at least 4dm thick. Through the glass he would easily tell that the walls were indeed reinforced with steel.

Beyond the glass was a room with several computers and scientists running around. He could only see a small portion of the room because it was too far up but the front was more than enough to tell that it was a research facility he was in, this was indeed no temporary security measure.

He continued looking around noticing all the cameras spread out in the roof. The roof was at least 10m high and so it was impossible to reach the cameras, a bit over the top according to him.

The only way out was a see-through door that led to a small space and a steel door, everything far too secure for his taste and he knew he would not be able to break himself out of this place.

The next thing he noticed was the smell and he froze up, something wasn't quiet right. However before he managed to analyse it there was the unmistakable sound of speakers starting up so loud that it felt like his head would explode, he pressed his palms hard to to his ears to ease the pain that the noise caused. It made him feel sick. 

He felt sick, sensitive to light and sounds while coordination was a bit off so a concision it was if the pounding on the back of his head and the symptoms had a say in anything. It was not good but he was not dying, a concussion could not kill him after all. Instead of rising up to stand he sat and leaned towards the door after the horrible noise had ended.

The one on the other side with the mike tapped it carefully to be sure it was working before he spoke.

“Ah, welcome John” the man began with a hint of a smile in his voice and John began swearing in his head “There is a bed in the far corner as you may have noticed and a toilet beside the entrance. I hope you like to room. I am sorry about the concision but you wouldn't go willingly”.

There was a short silence as the scientist, clearly at least 50 years old with a disturbingly kind voice seemed to mumble amongst the other scientists in the room above him. The room was clearly not that soundproof which confused him, they must know that he can hear them. He couldn't tell what they were mumbling about but that was because of the concision and not lack of concentration needed to do so.

“You must wonder why you have been brought here” the scientist continued and the unmistakable confusion on John's face was taken as confirmation.

They didn't know it seemed but why would he be there if they did not know?

“You really was the best candidate with your background and no one will miss you”

“I am already bored” a deep voice startled him from the other side of the room, John had not noticed the other man before “Send him out. He really is of no use to you, you have already sacrificed enough for your experiments and there is no more for you to learn from this”

“But then he could at least lessen your boredom” the scientist continued cheerfully “Oh, where are my manners.” the scientist said with fake regret “John, you may call me K. Don't be afraid of speaking, I won't hurt you”

It was meant to be reassuring but he did not miss the part where the man had said I instead of we.

“W-what is going on here?” he said with fake fear and trembling voice. When listening more carefully he noticed that the man with him did not have a heart beat. That was when it all started to make scene, he was not the one the scientists wanted to experiment on so they did not know about his condition. It was all for the man without a heart beat 20 meters away leaning against the opposite wall of where John was now sitting. He didn't know if that was good or bad at this moment as they had mentioned something about sacrificing earlier and that did not bode well. John swallowed carefully and intentionally did not look at his apparently new flatmate, even if forced upon him this was unmistakably what they intended. They were to stay in the same living area at least for the moment.

Seemingly lost in his mind the scientist had apparently continued speaking but he did notice John's lack of concentration as he fake coughed to make John listen.

“As I said, make yourself at home, we will make sure you get the nutrition you need and water. Now I have to go, It was nice meeting you John” after that the speakers were shut down immediately.

“John it is then” the deep voice from earlier that belonged to his new flatmate “Such a mundane name, boring” the other man pushed himself from the wall and slowly walked towards John. John made sure he stayed calm and tried not to focus on the fact that the man did not have a heart beat, how was that even possible? However he tried to ignore it he still till kept one ear on listening for the heart beat that refused to come.

“Well my mother lacked imagination” John answered simply shrugging his shoulders while forgetting that he should actually act panicked so that they would underestimate him. His lack of fear in the eye of danger could be considered dangerous and out right foolish. He doubted that they actually new much about his past, it was classified to the point that only he actually knew the truth and that was before his change. There were records sure but the codename was never linked to him. He had a cover story written as official reports and no one was the wiser.

The man, his new flatmate if you could even call the place that, shoved no expressions on his face as stopped two meters away and seating himself of the floor in front of John.

“Just a concussion, nothing to worry about” John said waving a hand to make a point “I will be fine, at least the drug they added to knocking me out with a steel bar is out of my system”

There was an unnerving silence as the man in front of him seemed to inspect him, it felt like the man's bright blue eyes bore into his soul. Now that he was thinking about it the man in front of him was stunningly beautiful, he had once or twice had a relationship with a man but never a serious one but none of them was anything compared to this man. His pale skin should have made him look sick but it didn't, somehow it fitted well with his high cheekbones and dark curly hair.

“Well this is a prime spot. Must be expensive” John said looking around and pointedly not at the man in front of him.

“Mrs. Brown, the landlady, is giving me special care” the man began “She owes me a favour. A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help put”.

“You stopped her husband from being executed?” John asked, so this place was considered high standards.

“Oh, no. I ensured it.” he answered simply, John couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped him.

He felt his eyes slowly close as the concussion forced him into sleep, in the back of his mind the wolf growled at the man in front of him, he could practically feel her stalking back and forth inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, is the way I write in this one boring or can I keep going?  
> Is the story it self simply bad or.. manageable? XP Hopefully you like it though.
> 
> I usually think a bit move before I write but with this one so far I have been trying to move forward with the story faster instead.


End file.
